


Meetings and Races

by Mswriter07



Series: Life (Fast and the Furious/OZ) [2]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series, Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiny cars and the California desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings and Races

Toby finally made it back to his house that night after sending all Dom’s papers off to where they needed to be sent so that names could be changed and the accounts updated. After he closed the door he heard puttering in the kitchen and set his jacket and bag down before he went to check it out. He found his lover, Chris Keller, getting plates out of the cupboard and finishing up dinner. 

Chris looked at Toby and asked, “Your day go okay?”

“Yeah I had a meeting with Dom again. His sister wanted all their holdings put in his name now that he’s cleared with all of his probation stuff and then he wanted me to amend all the paperwork adding his soon to be husband to the titles.”

“That is one twisted family they got. Isn’t his boyfriend Mia’s ex?”

“Yeah but supposedly the two knew what was going to happen.”

“And O’ Conner didn’t look at a guy that way until he met Toretto?”

“I don’t know. I don’t ask too many questions. O’ Conner’s with the LAPD and Dom owns all his family’s businesses once again and that’s about as much as I want to know. They do their thing and we have ours.”

Chris grinned and stalked over to Toby and said, “That we do.”

 

Ryan O’ Reily and Miguel Alvarez had been working their way cross country from New York to LA for a change of pace and were currently resting in a small bar and inn in the California desert when the two heard two cars go by. Ryan looked at Miguel and said, “That what I think it is?”

“I think so.” Miguel said as he finished his juice and they went outside.

They watched an RX-7 and Skyline running side by side and then the Skyline swung around in front of the other car and hit reverse while still going about 65 mph. They noticed the Skyline driver just using his mirrors while he watched the person in the other car keep up about a car length away. A few minutes later Ryan and Miguel saw the two cars swing in their direction and both parked towards the back of the building.

They watched the driver of the RX-7 pull the driver out of the Skyline and push him against the car. They were about to come to the rescue when they heard the taller driver laugh and pull his driving partner into a kiss. Ryan and Miguel scuttled back inside to their table hopefully before the other two men saw them.

Dom and Brian walked in and ordered two beers at the bar and Brian leaned over and whispered in Dom’s ear, “Should we ask those two if they liked the show?”

Dom chuckled and said, “Sure.”

They grabbed their beers and walked casually over to Ryan and Miguel’s table where they sat in the other two chairs and Brian asked, “Did you enjoy the show guys?”

“It was all right. Where’d you learn to drive in reverse like that?” Ryan said.

“Taught myself all of my driving except a few things.” Brian said as he took a drink of his beer. 

“Either of you two race?”

“I do a little bit. He works on the car.” Miguel said.

“What kind of car do you drive?”

“The Evo in the parking lot.”

“That beat up piece of shit is yours?” Dom laughed.

“So what it’s not up to par like your cars but it runs like it’s brand new.” Ryan said as he leaned towards Dom.

Dom held his hands up and Brian said, “How much cash do you guys have?”

“Not enough.” Miguel said.

“Not going after your pinks just cause I know that’s your only car so why don’t we just have a quick quarter mile and it’ll be a learning experience.” Brian said.

Dom looked at Brian and asked, “You sure you want to do that?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re headed to LA anyways so I’ll get the car eventually.” Brian said like Ryan and Miguel weren’t even there.

Miguel looked between Dom and Brian and said, “How’d you know we were going to LA?”

“You’re from New York so why stop in the middle of the damn desert. Like I said this will be a learning experience for you two.”

“How do you know I won’t wipe the road with your ass?” Miguel asked.

“I don’t.” Brian grinned.

“All right. The quarter mile will start in front of here and I’ll have my car on the side of the road at the finish line since we don’t have a team to paint lines and shit. We’ll have it heading back towards LA.”

“Works for me. No need to stop at the end of the race and we can head home.” Brian said.

“You’re on. Let’s go.” Miguel said.

Dom helped set them up at the beginning and then drove a quarter mile down the side of the road. He revved his engine to start the race and watched the newbie instead of Brian knowing that he was going to win. The new guy had a little talent with handling the car but could use a lot of practice. Brian sped by Dom and Miguel slid to a stop just passed Dom’s car and laid his head on his steering wheel. Dom just revved his engine in congratulations and spun out to go catch up with Brian.


End file.
